You belong with me
by misshansson96
Summary: Your first love dosen't love you what do you do? Rukia have found out.     Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

**You belong with me**

**By:**

**misshansson96**

**A/N: Okay this story is gonna be mostly from Rukia's PoV. It's inspired of Taylor Swift's song You belong with me**

**ENJOY^^**

**

* * *

**

You always talk with her on the phone, since you two become a pair. You become another person, you almost never talks with your friends and not with me, aren't we important to you any more. I remember when you and I could talk for hours about something less important. You are the captain of the football team and everyone expect you to be together with her, but you didn't wanted too, what made you change your opinion. Please tell me...!

I was walking home from school alone, again,and then my phone started to vibrate. I smiled and hoped it would be you who called, but it wasn't it was Renji.

" Yes, Rukia here" I said

" Hi sorry if I disturbed you Rukia" He said

" Oh it's okay Renji, what do you want?" I asked sweetly

" Yea that's right the orange head are gonna call you soon" He said

" How do you know that?" I asked

" He called me for awhile ago and apologized for how he have acted the last 3 months, I think he's gonna do the same when he call you" He said simply

" Okay thanks Renji" I said with a happy voice

" No problems Rukia" He said

We hang up and I smiled, you were gonna call. I sat down on a park bench and thought about that day you told me you met someone.

_" Hi midget" He said_

_" Hi strawberry" I said_

_" Guess what" He said with a smirk_

_" What?" I asked._

_" I have a girlfriend"He said with a wry smile_

_" Wh- What?" I stammered_

_" You heard what i said"He said simply._

_" Who?"I asked_

_" Orihime Inoue the Captain of the cheerleader squad"He said_

_My world crashed that day. A cheerleader!, how could you sink that low?, Wasn't it you who said you would never get together with a cheerleader?. My cellphone vibrated in my hand and I automatically answered._

" Rukia" I said

" Hi midget" I heard a familiar voice on the other line.

" Ichigo" I said

" Yea hello, um can I meet up with you somewhere?" He asked

" Sure I'm in the big park next to the school" I said

" I bee there in five minutes Rukes"He said

" Sure thing" I said.

We hang up and I started to look around to find him, it isn't that hard to find someone with bright orange hair. And in five minutes I saw him running down the ally.

" Hello strawberry" I said cheerfully.

" Hi ,you dwarf" He said with his usual scowl on his face, I don't think Orihime even know why he scowls all the time.

" Stop call me that" I said and smiled

" When you stop calling me strawberry" He said

" Never" I said

" Then I'll never stop calling you dwarf, midget" He said with a laugh.

" So what are you gonna tell me?" I asked

" Eh oh yea that's right, look Rukes I'm very sorry for how I hasn't been with you and the others but that is gonna change from now on" He said

" And how do you know that it's gonna change Ichigo, how can you be so sure?, I mean you have been ignoring us for 3 months and then just one random day you say sorry and then everything is alright? Is that what you think Ichigo?" I cried. I didn't want to yell at him but i did it anyway.

" Umm well yea kinda" he said while scrathing his neck.

_I can't be mad at him, I haven't seen him in 3 months and now I am screaming on him._

"Rukia" Ichigo said and waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hmm yea" I said

"You spaced out?" He asked

" Yea I guess so" I said

"Come on we take a walk" He said

I just nod, and we started to walk in a peaceful silent. I looked at him, 3 months has passed but he hadn't changed at all. He wore a white t-shirt with the text 'Nice Vibe' in dark blue over his chest. He had worn out jeans and his hair had grown a little bit.

"Can we sit down?" I asked

"Sure" He said

We sat down on a park bench and I was just about to tell how I felt when a familiar red car stopped in front of ous.

"See ya at school midget" Ichigo said while he walked to the car and jumped in and kissed Orihime's cheek, while he did that Orihime gave me a bitchy smile.

I felt my heart broke, if that even was possible for every time my heart broke down.

"See ya" I said and faked a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it R&R please. **

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

"No,Rukia that is the wrong tone again" The teacher said and I sighed.

I was playing my trumpet and it just wouldn't work today.

" Sorry I take it again then"I said

"No we should stop you seem to be tired" Ukitake said

"Okey then I see you tomorrow "I said

" Of course" He said with a wry smile then he disappeared .

I was left i alone in the music room. But then someone entered it,

" Hello" said a voice that I could recognize everywhere.

" Hello baka" I said

" Midget" He snorted

"I was just joking Ichigo take it easy" I said and turned around

And in just a second i could see that something wasn't right

" What's wrong?" I said

"Huh.. ooh ...well...can I come to your house " he said

"Sure" I said and walked over to the door, he followed me trough the school and trough the parks and then we was at my house. We stepped in both of my parents was working so the house was empty. We went to the kitchen and took a seat.

" Now tell me" I said

" Well Orihime thinks I'm cheating on her." He said

" And?" I said

"And I'm not, I just...Just...I don't know" He said

"Want to escape it?" I asked

" Yeah guess so" he said

" Hmm why don't you?" I asked

" Because I love her" He said

Those word hit me, and hit me hard in my chest, I swallowed .

"Well i don't know what to say strawberry but you maybe should be alone and think on this" I said

" Why?" He asked

_***Because I can't tell you the right things the things you want to hear***_ I thought but ended up saying.

"Because i know you think better when you are alone" I said

"Okey bye then" he said standing up.

"Bye" I said standing up as well.

He gave me a quick hug and then he got out. My eyes swelled and tears started to form in my eyes.

* I know what I'm gonna do, I gonna get together with a guy and make Ichigo jealous*

I dried my tears and called Renji.

"Hello Rukia" I heard his voice

"I'm gonna make him jealous wanna help?" I asked

" Sure what can I do?" he asked

"Help me find someone that can play my boyfriend" I said

"Hmm okey what about Kaien?" He asked

"He will do" I said

We hang up. I dialed Kaien

"Kaien" He answered

"Hello it's Rukia can you help me with a thing ?" I asked

"Sure" He said

"I'm gonna make Ichigo jealous, and you need to play my boyfriend" I said

" Sure" He said

" And it have to seem real, but just in school and when Ichigo sees us okey?" I asked

" Okey" He said

"Thank you so much for doing this"I said

" Nah you're my friend I always help my friends" He said

"Thanks, bye" I said

" Bye" He said

We hang up and I went to my room . where I spent the rest of the day .

* * *

**The next day in school.**

I walked to the classroom knowing that Ichigo would be there , knowing that Orihime would sit in his lap, and also knowing that my "boyfriend" was in there. I entered the classroom and i saw that Orihime was sitting in Ichigo's lap . I hadn't the time to say hello before a pair of strong arms dragged me into a hug.

" Hello sweetie" I heard him say.

"Oh hello honey" I said and smiled , I hugged him back and I looked at Ichigo and I saw that he looked confused, I smiled to myself.

" Okey class settle down" Ochi- sensei said.

* * *

***What was happening? Did she and Kaien? How? Why? She's mine! Wait a minute what? she didn't stop me when i was happy and i won't stop her even if it hurts. Wait! What ?Hurt? Why would it hurt? I'm not in love with her am i? She's my friend , my best friend so i can't be in love with her*

* * *

**

**A/N: Okey one reviewer gave me an idea and this became the second chapter maybe not so long but i make up for that sometime. Well R&R**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey midget" a familiar voice came.

"What is it now strawberry?" I asked, my back towards him.

"Woah! How could you know it was me?" He blurted out.

"Regonized your voice" I said plainly.

A month had passed and Ichigo have not been talking so much to me. Orihime is , like usual, all over him and of course that breaks my heart.

"Rukia!" He cried, while he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah" I said.

"You spaced out" He said.

"Eeeh yea, sorry" I said.

"No problem" he replied.

" Were you going to ask me something?" I asked,

"Huh? oh yea, Stop date Kaien will ya'?" He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I can't have you runing around with him"

"What!" I yelled.

He can run around with any girl he want but I can't run around with my "boyfriend", Okey he wasn't really my "boyfriend" but that wasn't the point.

" You heard me" He growled.

"So you can run around with that bimbo and I just sit home and listen to you when you come home after your beutiful date with that bitch!" I yelled, I was pissed as hell.

"Don't you ever call her that and no, what I meant was just don't date Kaien!" He cried back, pissed as well.

"But it sure sound like that. And I call that bimbo girl whatever I want! your not my dad, you're my friend, best friend in fact and best friend's always helps out!" I shouted back.

I felt my tears come and roll over my cheeks.

"She's my girlfriend, best friends don't call the other one's partner a bimbo,gay or bitch!" Ichigo yelled at me, not notizing the tears.

"Well you don't know what you lose and you don't know what she is like" I said and stormed out of the room, while I wiped away the tears.

* * *

Ichigo's PoV

I didn't want her to be with Kaien because I know what he is , a drug dealer, he will hurt Rukia and I didn't want that. But it wasn't just that, it will hurt me and...WAIT! Hurt me! What the fuck!, NO! eeeh well maybe, damn, why was everything so screwed up in my life.

* * *

Orihime's PoV

Everything was like I planed. Ichigo was mine, Rukia had a nother one and I just heard Ichigo and Rukia argue. I saw that Ichigo come out of the room so I walked up to him.

"Hello" I said with a cheerful voice.

Ichigo jumped and looked at me, then he's face softend a little but not so much.

" Hello" He said and gave me a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Rukia's PoV again

It was late but I couldn't sleep, Ichigo's words ringing in my head. There was a gentle knock on the door.

" Come on in" I said.

Then the door opend and Shuuhei came in, he smiled warmly at me.

"Hello Ruki." He said and went to sit beside me.

"Hello Shuu" I said, using the nickname I used to call him when we were smaller.

My family was a bit weird, there were my mother Hisana and my father Byakuya, they were both lawyers and then there is my older brother, Shuuhei Hisagi Kuchiki. Ah yes he has ha diffrent surname, That's because he want to remeber our dad, Byakuya isn't our real father but he have been there since I was nine so I consider him like a father. Everyone respect my brother, he is a very good senior year student and he as a cool attitude. He has '69' tattoed on he's cheek. He have three scars over his right eye. That is because he was in the car the day, our father died.

" So what's on your mind?" He asked.

" Huh?, nothing" I said and cursed myself.

"It sure is something" He said.

" Ichigo and I had a fight today" I said.

" Oh, do you want to be alone?" He said and started to go to the door.

"NO!" I said and grabbed his hand.

"It's something more right?" He said while sitting back down.

After our father's death. We had become tighter then before.

"Hmm yea, well, you know that I like Ichigo" I said

Shuuhei just nodded and signaled me to continue.

"Well he is togheter with Orihime Inoue and then I got an idea, that I would make him green of envy, but today Ichigo come up to me and said that I shpuld stop "date" Kaien" I said

" Okey and then you too put up a fight" Shuuhei said.

"Yes becasue he can run around with every girl he wants and I just gonna sit here" I said.

"Wait, did you say Orihime Inoue?" Shuuhei said.

" Yea, the captain of the cheerleader squad" I said.

Shuuhei took a deep breath and looked at me.

" She have been putting up plans to ruin your life" Shuuhei said.

" Why?" I said.

" Because you are the only one that knows why Ichigo scowls and never smiles or laughs. But you can make him smile and laugh" Shuuhei said.

" Oh I see" I said.

"It's late and it's still school tomorrow so go to sleep" Shuuhei said

I hugged him.

"Godnight brother"

" Sweet dreams princess" Shuuhei said

* * *

**Next day**

I draged my feets towards the school, Shuuhei, that bastard forced me to this. He was going to pay, I glanced up at my brother with a scowl on my face.

"Hey lighten up a bit will ya'?" Shuuhei grinned.

I shook my head and went on. We went our seprated ways, god bless, and I was looking for a certain oranged haired guy. I saw him and walked over there. I pulled on his shirt and I noticed that he scowled even more when he saw me, I swallowed.

" I need to talk to you" I said.

He went along and I dragged him to a group room, I closed the door and breathed in and out slowly before turning to him, meeting the amber eyes.

" So?" He asked.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday but I don't know if I can handle to see you with her everyday" I said

"Huh?"He said.

**A/N: I like the way this chapter turned out. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Huh?" he said.'_

* * *

I glanced up at him then I felt a single tear on my cheek, I angrliy wiped it away.

"Nothing, Ichigo, look I'm sorry so just forget the rest" I said.

Ichigo scratched his neck and looked at me, then a genuie smile crossed his face.

" I let this one pass, midget but only because it's you" He said.

I smiled up at him before I jumped and kicked him in the head.

" THE FUCK, WAS THAT GOOD FOR!" he screamed.

" BECAUSE YOU CALLED ME AN MIDGET, YOU IDIOT!" I shouted back.

He started to laugh.

" Well I got class sone so I see you" I said before I made my way to the classroom.

* * *

_At the football game._

I was standing with the orchestra in the crowd and I cheerd like all the others,like her. I had Kaien at my side and when it was a break I looked at him and my eyes got wide when I saw that he had something white in a smal plastic bag.

"Kaien!" I said.

"What?" he said looking at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked

" Nothing. let's do something" he said and grabbed my hand.

I struggeld to get away from him, it didn't have any effetct on his strong grip. I turned around and saw thart Ichigo was walking to Orihime who seemed to be flirting with a nither guy. I gasped at that. But I had my own propblems. In just some seconds I and Kaien were in the empty corridor in the school.

" I'm gonna make you mine" he whisperd.

I slapped him with my free hand and tried to get away, but it didn't work. He pressed me to the wall and took my hands in one of his, He had my hands above my head and with his free hand he caressed my face, I looked away. He took a rough grip arond my face and turned it back so I was forced to look at him, then I saw it, His eyes, the pupils they were bigger,an effect that the cocain has.

" You have been taking drugs" I said.

He just smiled and with his free hand he started to take off my shirt, thata was easliy done then he grabbed one of my breast and he kissed me, it was a rough kiss and I didn't like it at all. He started to make his way down to my collerbone and then to my stomach, then he stopped and stared to undoe my pants. I kicked him hard between the legs, he let go off me and I run away. I heard footsteps behind me, I looked around and saw a storageroom I dashed in trough the door and closed it just in time, before Kaien turned the corner. I held my breath and when it had been quiet for some minutes I opend the door and sneeked out. I looked behind me and no one were there I was going to look ahead of me but I didn't get so far because I fell to the floor.

" Oh sorry I didn't see you, dwarf" a masuline voice said.

I smiled but hit him in the stomach.

" I'm not a dwarf you're just really tall" I said.

"Hmpf" He said.

I got up and waked away.

" Hey wait!" he said and run up to me.

I looked at him and just shook my head.

" What's the matter?" he said.

" Nothing" I said and walked a little faster.

He grabbed my arm and I was filled with panic, I was fidgeting, The sae feeling from before came to me, the feeling of illnes,lust and anger.

"LET GO OF MY HAND!" I screamed, it ecohed in the empty halls of the school.

Ichigo looked confused but did as I had said. I feel to the floor and hid my face in my hands I started to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

" Kaien" I sobbed.

" What's with him?" Ichigo said still confused about everything.

" He,...you were right about him" I said.

" What did he do?" Ichigo said angrily.

I looked up at him and saw that he looked hurt and angry.

" He...he...tried to.." I said but brust out crying again.

" What did he try to do?" Ichigo said with a calm tone in his voice.

" He tried to have sex with me" I said.

Ichigo looked at me and then he hugged me.

" It's gonna be okey" He said.

" What are you doing Ichigo?" a highpitched tone cut the moment.

" Just talking to Rukia" he answerd and turned around still with me in his arms.

"You cheater!" Orihime screamed the moment she saw that.

" NO, wait I can explain" Ichigo said and tried to stop her, he sprinted off after her and I was left on the schoolfloor with a ripped shirt and tears falling from my face.

* * *

_Later that night_.

I was sitting on the armchair next to my window and read a book. Then I just looked out from my window and saw Ichigo talking on his phone **(A/N: just so you know they are neighbors)** I put away my book and looked at him, he got of the phone and looked out from his window and saw me. I grabbed a notebook and a marker, I wrote _" You ok?"_ and showed him the notebook. He grabbed a notebook and a marker himself and wrote something when he showed me it stood _" Tierd of drama"_. I sighed and wrote down _"sorry :("_ and showed it. He shrugged. I was going to write one more thinf but he had pulled the curtain down, on the paper it stood _"I love you"_.

I put on some music and just danced a random dance, what I didn't know was that a orange -haired guy looked trough the curtain one more time and he started to laugh a little before he got into bed.

* * *

_Some weeks after._

I was in my room studying when I glanced trough the window and saw Ichigo in an tux. He wrote something and the he showed it to me it stood _"you going tonight?"_ I then remeberd that it was proom tonight. I took out my notebook and wrote _"no, studying" _I smiled at him a little. He wrote something else and showed it _"wish you were"_ I gasped did he really mean that. I just plainly looked around my room and shook my head, why did I do, sitting at home studying when Orihime could lay her hands on MY Ichigo. I searched for the note I wrote some weeks ago, I found it and smiled.

* * *

_At the proom._

_Ichigo's pov_

I looked around and she were no where to find. I sighed why did I even hope for her to come.

"Oh dude look over there" Renji said.

I turned around just to see Rukia walking trough the crowd, she looked like an angel. She had a strapless dress that hugged her curves. The dress had a sort of embroidery under the bust and the hips. After the embroidery as the dress became broader with a small trailer. Her hair was attracted and faith in a messy bun with a few curls had fallen out. She had a light makeup that enhanced her facial features.

I started to walk to her, she saw me and smiled. I was going to smile back but something stopped me, a hand, It was Orihime she tried to dance with me but I brooke away from her, she yelled at me but I didn't listen. I had made up my mind. I stopped in front of her and she took out a paper she began to fold up the paper, then she showed it to me _"I love you"_ were written on it. I smiled and started to fold up my own note I showed her it and on the note it stand...

* * *

**A/N: If you want me to continue review please, I'm sorry for not updating in anwhile but my life is fucked up right now. Yea from this chapter the rating will go up^^. If you want to see Rukia's dress and hairstyle the links are on my profile :).**

**Ichigo: You forgot to say something at the begining-.-'**

**Me:What?**

**Ichigo: The disclamier...**

**Me: Oh yea...**

**Rukia: Might want to tell them**

**Me: yea...**

**Ichigo: TELL THEM!**

**Me: Okey,okey geez... I don't own Bleach nor it's charecters..sadly if I did own Bleach Ichigo and Rukia would already be a pair :)**

**Ichigo:...What was that?**

**Me: The disclaimer**

**Rukia: Come on skyscraper be nice to her.**

**Me: Yea that's right.**

**Ichigo: Hmpf al right..**


	5. Chapter 5

Rukia closed her eyes and didn't want to look but she had to when she heard Orihime scream. When her amethyst eyes saw the note were it stood " _I love you" _ she gasped and looked right into Ichigo's amber eyes. He smiled an genuie smile and she returnd it. Orihime stormed of, Rukia didn't care, That girl could go to hell for all that she cared. Ichigo stepped closer to Rukia and snaked his muscular arms around her waist and she laid her hands on his well trained chest. Rukia looked up at him and when he lowerd his head and catch her lips. Rukia closed her eyes and her hands went to his hair and Ichigo hugged her closer while he sucked on her lower lip. Ichigo licked her lips gently Rukia smiled and Ichigo slipped his tounge into her mouth and explored her.

_**10 years later**_.

Two muscular arms snaked their way around her waist and a warm breeze touched the sensitv skin of her neck a smal kiss was placed on her troath.

" Good morning beautiful" a husky voice whisperd in her ear and she smiled.

" Good morning handsome" she said with a seductive smile.

His hands caressed her big stomach, that's when a clear and loud voice cried from upstrais.

"I take care of it" He said and made his way up the staris.

Rukia smiled when she looked down on her hand on one of her slendeer fingers sat a golden dimant ring. 2 years ago they were married and 5 years ago the wonderful kid Koichi were born and now a new one were on it's way.

Ichigo came into his 5 year old son's room and saw the little black haried boy in his bed. Ichigo sat down on the bed.

" What's the matter kiddo?" he asked.

" There were a monster here" The little boy said.

" Were?" Ichigo asked.

"Over there" The boy said and pointed at a corner of the room.

Ichigo went there and looked.

" It's gone, I think you scared it" he said.

"No" the boy said and shoke his head widly.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"You scared it" Koichi said.

"Come on, it's breakfast" Ichigo said.

" You are gonna chase the monster away right" Koichi said when Ichigo lift his son up in his arms.

" Of course but I can't do it without food" Ichigo said and went downstaris.

Rukia looked at them,

"_monsters_" Ichigo said soundlessly.

The black haired woman nodded in understandment and sat down at the breakfast table.

Ichigo followed suit and they enjoyed antoher happy breakfast.

**I hope you liked it. It's the last chapter for this story. Idon't own Bleach nor it's charachter but I do own Koichi. **

**Koichi: Yay I got to be in this story**

**Me: *sweetdrop* yea**

**Rukia:*giggles* You are so cute just like your father.**

**Ichigo: Huh what?**

**Rukia: Nothing strawberry.**

**Ichigo:...**

**Me: OKEY! NOW WHEN THIS STORY IS ENDED I GONNA EAT COOKIES!**

**Ichigo: You don't have to shout! god dammit it hurts in my ears.**

**Koichi: Mommy Mommy! Daddy said a bad word**

**Rukia: Yes he did**

**Ichigo: Oh shit! sorry and sorry again.**

**Me: Hahahahaha F-A-I-L!**

**Ichigo: Stupid woman!**

**Okey let's end that before Ichigo goes crazy and murder me with Zangetsu.**

**Renji: Hell yea!**

**Me: Were the hell did you come from?**

**Renji: My mother**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Renji: What?**

**Me: Nothing, Bye my wonderful readers3**

**Renji: What do you mean with Bye, HEY! don't leave me here all alone!**

**Echo: alone alone alone~**


End file.
